13: A Teenage Milestone
by feelthewindxx
Summary: 13. A right of passage. Join our favorite Twilight gang as they celebrate Emmett McCarthy's right of way to his teenage hood.


_**13**_

_3 boys_

_3 girls_

_6 unbelievable nights  
_

_a whole lot of fun_

_part of the milestone series_

by grayx3eyedsoul

* * *

Hello guys, I know I'm supposed to be working on Flight, but this idea popped into my head, and wouldn't leave me alone. Plus I got writers block on Flight. I know what I'm supposed to do, but I can't write it.

--

Alice Cullen, 10

Bella Swan, 10

Edward Cullen, 11

Jasper Hale, 12

Rosalie Hale, 12

Emmett McCarthy, 13

--

Emmett McCarthy

The hallways of Forks Elementary were still, the doors of the classrooms closed. Then, like a siren, the bell rang throughout the halls, and they where filled with the chattering of excited students leaving for the weekend.

Plans being made could be heard, and the giggles of girls, and the snorts of guys as they passed the main hallway.

There, standing on the cafeteria tables, was a group of five people, two dressed as giant grizzle bears. Upon closer inspection, you could see that the two people in the bear costumes, where Isabella, Bella for short, Swan and Mary Alice Brandon. Standing in the middle, stunning the upper-class men of the school, was Rosalie Hale, the beauty of the school. And under them holding giant baskets filled with papers, where Edward Cullen, the male heartthrob, and Jasper Hale, Rosalie's brother.

"Come one, come all, to Emmett McCarthy's 13th birthday party!" Rosalie called though her cheerleading megaphone, rolling her eyes as Emmett strutted on top of the table. Lauren Mallory, Queen Bee and all around Mean Girl of Alice, Edward and Bella's grade, eyed Edward hungrily as he grinned at his friend's antics, earning a very mean glare from Bella who was irritated for no reason. Emmett's booming voice took over as Rosalie blushed, actually _blushed, _that earned another ear-to-ear grin from Emmett, "This Saturday, at my house, starting at Te-" He faltered as Rosalie glared at him, and then resumed without a wince, "I meant One PM!" She smiled, smug and Edward and Jasper shared a quick look with a angry Alice and a beet red Bella who looked ready to kill Emmett for putting them though this humiliation.

"I love you, Bella!" Someone called though the crowd, and Edward's eyes flushed with anger, before forcing a smile on his face again.

"Anyway," Emmett continued, "again, this Saturday, my house, at one PM!" He boomed, and then spotting the principals face, who was flushed purple, he stood, grabbed Rosalie by her wrist and speed off, leaving Alice, Bella, Edward, and Jasper to deal with the principal.

--

"I cannot- wait, I can, but still, how the hel-" Jasper coughed, and tilted his head toward Alice, and watched as Edward continued his speech, "heck he would leave us like that!" Bella flushed beet red once again, as she tripped over Jasper's shoelace and Edward caught her with no effort, still grumbling under his breath.

"Hey, Grumpy face!" Emmett called from the backseat, next to Rosalie. Edward scowled, earning a scolding look from his mother, Elizabeth.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen," Bella mumbled, spots of red flecking her face.

"Yes, thank you!" Alice chimed in as Jasper nodded, buckling in Alice as she hopped up in down in her seat.

"Edward, are you okay?" She asked as her jumped into the front seat, buckling himself in, a scowl ever present on his face.

He shook his head, and smiled for his mom as she backed out of the school driveway.

--

"Emmy!" Alice called, her long black hair covered in sprinkles and a bright pink streamers and confetti covered her, as Bella was laughing on the couch, yellow streamers surrounding her on the couch and floor nearby.

Emmett walked in, and then immodestly burst into laughter, looking straight at Alice, calling Rosalie into the room, giggling as she to caught sight of Alice.

Alice pouted, and then called her elder brother into the room, shutting everyone up.

"Yes, Ally?" Edward called, walking into the room, behind him, trailing Jasper. Jasper immediately rushed over to Alice's side, untangling her from the streamers, and dusting sparkles out of her hair.

Bella stood up and dusted off her pants, blushing beet red. Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

"Children, are you done?! The party starts in an hour!" Mrs. McCarthy yelled, bringing in a steaming pie, and setting it on the island, before gasping in shock. "Emmett James McCarthy! What have you done?" Emmett had the decency to look ashamed. "I didn't do it this time, momma."

She smiled, and the quickly frowned, mumbling under her breath; "He used the…momma trick."

--

"Hey Emmett!" Mike Newton, Erick Yorkie, Ben Chenly, and Angela Weber walked though the backyard door, pausing slightly to see the lights and streamers hanging tree to tree.

"Hello!" He called back, then ran over. "Where are my gifts, little 5th graders?" Angela and Ben smiled, used to Emmett's behavior, while Mike and Erick looked scared.

"Uh, Emmett?" Mike called, nervously, "Do you kn-know where Bella is?" Erick scowled, and then laughed when Emmett walked away to warn Edward, earning Erick a punch from Mike.

--

"Cake time!" Rosalie announced to the party, as she, Bella, Alice, Edward, Jasper and Emmett made their way though crowd, Edward and Jasper carrying the cake. They plopped it down onto to the large wooded table in front of the infamous tree house where Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all broke their arms two years ago.

Emmett grinned, and pushed his way to the front, pulling Alice with him, but not before Mrs. McCarthy and Mr. McCarthy attacked him with hugs, and in Mrs. McCarthy's case, kisses.

"Ma!" Emmett exclaimed, a faint pink tint flushed up his neck. Rosalie smirked, and went over to grab Alice and pull her away from Edward.

Eventually, Emmett got free from his mother, and exchanged a firm handshake with him, grinning the whole time.

Edward and Jasper led the crowd in a deafening chorus of "Happy Birthday!" while Alice and Bella sprayed the silly string all over Emmett, Bella beet red.

As the song came to an end, Emmett finally made the first cut, and then was slammed face first into the cake, earning a thunderous simultaneous laugh from the group, and the result being Edward and Jasper hiding behind Rosalie and Bella, while Alice ran around chasing Emmett.

--

"That was fun Em, great party." Mike said as he eyed Bella, a few feet away talking with Rosalie and Alice.

"Yeah. Great." Emmett grunted, seeing how Mike was eyeing Bella.

Turning around, Emmett bumped into Rosalie, catching her as she stumbled, and then quickly set her up right. "Oh. Oh, hey Rose," He stumbled though his sentence, nervously running his hand though his curly brown locks.

"C'mon, Emmett, I got something to show you…" She trailed off, and then grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the deep forest of Forks.

--

"Rose, where are you taking me?" Emmett exclaimed, suddenly stopping. Rosalie giggled, pointing to the start of the path. It was only a few feet away, then capriciously gave a un-Rosalie like blush.

"I wanted to give you a present," She whispered. Again, Emmett ran his hand though his hair once again, leaving the curls sticking out a odd angle. Rosalie blushed once again.

"Aw, Rose, you didn't have to." He smiled, and then looked down at his feet.

The tension hung wickedly in the air, making both of the two of them until Rosalie finally said something.

"I like you Em. A lot." And then, she kissed him, and she kissed him like there was no tomorrow, then his hands pulled her toward him, and her hands tangled up in his hair, and then, all too soon, they both pulled away, and looked at each other, both panting, and then they kissed again, and again, and again.

--

As Emmett laid in bed, he couldn't help but think; _What a great birthday,_

So, what did you think? Like it, hate it, review.

Rosalie's party next if people want me to continue.

grayx3eyedsoul


End file.
